Où es tu ?
by JustStellaria
Summary: Bella, Alice et Rosalie sont de anciennes amies qui se retrouvent dans la même chambre à l'université. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Elles retrouvent aussi de vieux amis à elles. Est-ce vraiment le hasard ? Ou alors quelqu'un sait qui a tuer Victoria ... Couples habituels/ Tous humains.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Voici mon prologue, soyez gentil, c'est la première fois que je publie :) **

**N'hésitez pas à poser des questions ! **

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**PS: pour ceux qui n'ont pas lus mon profil, je cherche une correctrice! Alors si vous en connaissais une qui voudrait bien me corriger ou alors vous êtes intéressé ... :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

30 juillet 2008

Cette nuit là, Victoria Addams avait choisit de se retirer dans le coin le plus sombre de la forêt de Forks. Elle aimait le danger et l'obscurité. Mais ce que Victoria ne savait pas, c'est que cette nuit là, l'obscurité allait devenir son pire ennemi.

Son petit-ami lui avait envoyé un texto plutôt dans la soirée, lui annonçant qu'il voulait la voir. Sans réfléchir plus, elle lui avait répondu qu'ils se retrouveraient dans une heure près du gros châtaignier, son endroit préférer avec ses amis.

Victoria marchait depuis vingt minutes maintenant et son arbre n'était pas en vu. Pourtant, elle avait fait ce chemin des milliers de fois, le jour comme la nuit. Mais elle ne le trouvait pas. Elle voulut envoyer un message à son frère ou à un de ses amis mais elle n'osait pas. Combien de fois ils lui avaient répétés qu'elle devait arrêter ces sorties nocturnes ? Et combien de fois avait-elle répétée qu'elle ne le ferait plus ?

Elle cria le nom de son petit-ami, espérant avoir une réponse, mais rien. Le peur la gagna. Elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du venir ici, que c'était trop risqué et maintenant, elle est perdue. La pauvre petite Victoria est perdue.

Elle entendit un craquement et se retourna mais ne vit rien. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle croyait qu'elle allait mourir. Un autre craquement, et un autre, et encore un autre. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta.

Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! s'énerva la jeune fille en poussant son amoureux

Celui-ci ne répondit pas mais se contenta de sourire, un sourire dissimulé par la nuit. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la chevelure flamboyante de Victoria. Il s'empara des lèvres de l'adolescente et la prit dans ses bras. Victoria se laissa aller jusqu'à qu'il resserre trop sa prise autour d'elle. Elle se débâtit mais il ne fit rien. L'homme la jeta au sol et elle étouffa un crie de stupeur.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria Victoria, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues

Il ne répondit toujours rien. L'homme s'avança vers elle, se mit à califourchon et enroula ses mains autour de son cou.

La rousse se débattait de toutes ses forces mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle essaya de crier mais rien ne sortit, la force des mains de l'autre exerçaient une trop forte pression.

Puis plus rien. Après un dernier coup de poing, Victoria Addams rendit son dernier souffle à l'âge de 15 ans.

* * *

**Bon et bien, j'espère que mon prologue vous a plu!**

**Donnez-moi votre avis! :)**

**J. **


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hello! :D**

**Voilà, je reviens pour le premier chapitre de ma fiction**

**J'ai quelques petits problèmes au lycée, et j'ai complètement oublier ma fiction.**

**Enfin bref, je ne vais pas m'étaler :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Hello California

**Pdv Bella**

_Jacksonville, Floride. _

« Nous voici trois ans après le meurtre sanglant de Victoria Addams. Cette jeune fille aurait dû rentrer cette semaine à l'université, mais au lieu de cela, elle a été retrouvée morte le 1er août 2008, alors qu'elle a été sauvagement assassinée la veille. Le coupable n'a jamais été retrouvé mais aucune piste…»

Mais aucune piste n'est à négliger. Qu'elle pimbêche celle-là ! Le même refrain tous les ans. Heidi Ludwig était la présentatrice des infos depuis 3 ans. Lorsque le monde entier a su pour Victoria, elle s'est dite touchée par cette affaire et aux interviews, elle ne cesse de répéter que cette affaire la suit depuis ses débuts. Cette femme essaye juste de se faire plus de fric qu'elle n'en a déjà.

Au moins quand elle dit qu'aucune piste n'est à négliger, elle avait bien raison. Les flics nous avaient tous soupçonnés, même les parents de Vicky. Mais j'avais vu le visage de Mme Addams, lorsqu'elle a appris la mort de Victoria, et c'était bien celui d'une mère qui venait de perdre son enfant. Pendant plusieurs semaines, voir plusieurs mois, elle ne sortait plus de chez elle. Son mari et son fils, essayait de la faire sortir ou de faire venir ses amies. Mais celles-ci ne venaient pas, par peur de mentionner leurs enfants en bonne santé et bien vivants.

« Bella ? Oh Bella, arrête de te tourmenter avec cette histoire ! Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour ! » S'exclama ma mère, Renée, en éteignant la télévision de la cuisine.

« Tu as raison. » dis-je simplement en me retournant vers ma mère

Elle s'approcha de moi en me souriant tendrement et mit ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage.

« Tu as tellement grandi, hier encore quand je te regardais je pensais à mon bébé. »

« Allez, tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer. »

« Mais tu me connais ! Je pleure toujours pour rien ! » Rigola-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux « Aujourd'hui, tu vas prendre un avion qui va t'emmener à plus de 3000 km de moi, qu'est-ce que tu vas me manquer ma chérie »

Elle m'enlaça dans un geste maternel, pleurant doucement.

Aujourd'hui, je rentrais à l'université de Californie à Berkeley pour y étudier le journalisme. J'étais très heureuse d'y aller mais ma mère et la Floride allait me manquait.

« Au fait » commença ma mère en se reculant « ton père a appelé ce matin, il voulait te souhaiter bonne chance. »

« Oh, tu aurais dû me réveiller. »

« Ce lui qui ne voulait pas. Allez, il est temps de t'emmener à l'aéroport. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire et allais monter dans ma chambre pour aller chercher mes deux valises. Je refermais avec regret la porte de ma chambre et descendais mettre mes valises dans la voiture.

_Université de Californie à Berkeley._

C'était une putain de grande université. J'allais me perdre, c'était officiel. Le peur était déjà en train de remplir tout mon être, parce que j'allais me perdre et parce que je ne savais pas avec quels genres de filles je vais me retrouver dans ma chambre.

Je me postais devant le comptoir, attendant que la secrétaire lève les yeux vers moi. La veille dame se présenta comme étant Mme Dany. Elle avait l'air petite, ses cheveux bruns commençaient à partir vers le gris, une paire de lunette noire était posé sur son nez et bien sûr, elle ne souriait pas.

« Je suis Isabella Swan et je viens d'arriver sur le campus… »

« Chambre 105. Vos colocataires sont déjà arrivées. »

« Génial » grommelais-je

Je la remercier et commençais la recherche de ma nouvelle chambre. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Je venais de passer une demi heure à chercher une chambre, qui se trouvait certainement de l'autre côté du campus. Génial.

« Je peux t'aider ? »

Je sursauter lorsqu'une voix masculine vint interrompre ma recherche. Je me tournais vers le propriétaire de cette voix.

L'homme devant moi devait avoir à peu près mon âge, il était peut-être plus âgé. Il était de taille moyenne, quelques centimètres de plus que moi, des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux bruns. Il était très bien habillé : une chemise noire avec un jean clair. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les détails, parce que franchement, c'est un vrai canon.

« Euh oui, en fait je viens d'arriver et j'essaye de trouver ma chambre. »

Il ria fortement, ma vexant au passage.

« Je suis Dimitri et je peux te dire que tu es vraiment au mauvais endroit. »

« Ah oui ? Et où suis-je ? Après tout il n'y a aucune pancarte m'indiquant où je suis. »

Il m'énervait vraiment. Il pu l'arrogance à deux kilomètres.

« C'est vrai que le système est mal fait ici, un défaut. Chambres des mecs. Autrement dit, toi, tu dois te trouver de l'autre côté chérie. »

Merde. Vraiment merde. Il n'y avait que moi pour me fourrer dans des situations pareilles.

« Ah, merci. Je crois que maintenant ça ne devrait plus être si difficile. »

Je lui tournais le dos en marchant rapidement et me retrouver en haut des escaliers principaux. Je trottinais presque jusqu'à l'autre porte et ce que j'y vis de l'autre côté, me fit presque sauté de joie.

Il y avait des filles qui discutaient entre elles. Mon dieu, j'étais enfin arrivée. Je pris ma clé dans ma poche en regardant le numéro inscrit dessus. 105.

_…105 !_

Je soufflais un bon coup avant d'insérer ma clé dans la serrure et de la tourner.

La chambre était spacieuse. Les murs étaient beiges, et il y avait trois fenêtres au fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'on entrait dans la chambre, de chaque côté il y avait un lit, accompagné d'une table de nuit. Le troisième lit se trouvait au fond à droite. De l'autre côté de celui-ci, il y avait un écran plat accompagné d'un fauteuil trois places. Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que l'université fournissait autant. Au milieu de la chambre se trouvait une table ronde en bois, certainement pour travailler.

Le seul lit qui me restait, était celui au fond à droite, étant donné que des valises étaient déjà posées sur les deux autres.

Je m'asseyais sur mon nouveau lit en soupirant. J'étais déjà découragée. J'avais envie de faire ces études, c'était mon rêve. J'ai travaillée dur au lycée pour avoir de très bons résultats. Ma mère et Phil, mon beau-père, mon soutenu. Mon père aussi, mais de loin. J'avais toujours été bien entourée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Je relevais la tête pour voir arriver deux filles. Deux filles que je connaissais bien.

« Bella ? » murmura celle que je considérais comme autrefois, l'une de mes meilleures amies.

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier chapitre, dites moi ce que vous en pensez (ne soyez pas trop méchants ) **

**Je posterais le second chapitre rapidement, ou du moins j'essayerais! ;)**

**Bisous! **

**J.**


End file.
